Uncertain Ground
by Ahn-Li Steffraini
Summary: A certain Ensign must stop a conspiracy theory in its tracks.
1. On Uncertain Ground

_Uncertain Ground_

_seaQuest_ based fan fic

by Kristan L. Cannon

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own seaQuest DSV or seaQuest 2032, nor any of the characters from it. Only the original characters introduced in this fan fic do I own.

ARCHIVE: As per usual, yes you may, just email me so I can come see it.

SUMMARY: An ensign in the United States Navy must stop a conspiracy to kill a senator in its tracks. Not a hard thing to do when your name is Nathan Bridger!

AUTHOR'SNOTE: If George Lucas can write prequels, so can I! As everyone can tell Captain Bridger is maybe 25 at most in this fic. This idea has been bugging me for awhile since I began _Magni Nominis Umbra_. I think I even alluded to it in the fic... Anyway, as ideas do, it bugged me until I finally put it into writing.

I hope you enjoy it, and no, there is NO Lucas in this (he wasn't even born!). Nah, I introduce a new (old? he he he...) teen/young adult. Who knows? This may even spark a new series for after _Magni_ is done. Now that I said there is no Lucas at all, I hope you still read it.

Will I ever hear the end of it, LOL?

* * *

"For sweetest things turn sourest by their deeds;  
Lilies that fester smell far worse than weeds."  
- William Shakespeare,   
_Sonnets_

* * *


	2. Chapter One

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Saturday, June 2nd, 1984

The day dawned bright and crisp, but he hardly cared to greet it on a Saturday. Sleeping in was hardly a luxery he got, and when the chance came to do it he typically took it. The young man lay there, half annoyed with the hot sun in his face and over his body, and half revelling in being able to just lay there and enjoy it.

His friends would have described him as wiry, which he was. His frame was one suited to speed and flexibilty, one of the reasons he never tried to be a Marine. His former room-mate would have argued with him saying that he ate enough to feed a platoon of Marines... Sitting up and obscenely gesturing to the sun with one hand, he quickly dressed in his jeans and a t-shirt. He was so glad that he no longer had to live on academy grounds where waking up usually preceded by one's instructor screaming at him, then the rush to be presentable at inspection.

Here, in the rented apartment, which although still on base, the rush was far away. Granted, every so often there was an inspection, but they were few and far between as now the officers paid for their living arrangements and were given a measure of privacy. He now at least had a recognizable bedroom and living room, with a small, cramped, kitchen and bathroom. That brought a smile to his face as he put his shoes on. At sea, he would have termed everything different but on land...

Standing up and walking into the ensuite bathroom, Ensign Nathan Hale Bridger looked at his reflection in the mirror, then walked out of his apartment.

Deciding to go off base for breakfast, he caught the bus to head to the mall.

The sight nearly was enough to make him collapse into helpless hysterics. There was a girl on the bus with leggings that looked like black fishnet, a hoop in one nostril, a bright pink leather jacket that gave him a headache just looking at it, and a cut off shirt that, well, if she reached up it would show the entirety of the red lace bra she was wearing underneath. Her formerally blonde hair was similiarly dyed to a equally noxious flourescent blue.

When he saw that she had caught him staring, she said, "See something you like, yuppie?"

"Ah, other than that really nice bra..." he caught himself, and the vaguely mischievious look she was throwing him. "Um, nice hair."

"You too," she said, pointing out his short cropped dark brown hair.

"Yeah, well, dark hair doesn't take dye real well," he sagely lamented and she laughed.

Once he got past the brashness of her outfit she wasn't that bad to look at. _Hey, your high school years were just as wild, don't bitch_... assuming she was in high school, and if she was she was too young for him. She asked, "So, where are you headed?"

"The mall, hopefully for something to eat," he answered. "You?"

"The University to pick up some books I need that I thought I didn't."

College, well, that was better. "I couldn't possibly ask you to skip... but maybe after your classes are done for the day?"

"Now I can't just take a man's word that he might meet somewhere... I hardly know you," she smiled.

"Nathan," he introduced. "Nathan Bridger."

"Janet Benning," she said. "And I'm not skipping... it's Saturday." As if she picked up on what he meant, she then asked, "What college do you go to that has classes on a Saturday?"

"Annapolis," he answered. "Navy. I just finished getting my officers bars."

Her eyes widened slightly, and her voice held a bit of bite to it, "Military?"

"'fraid so. Why?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really want to cause an argument..."

"Then don't. Ignore I said it and just enjoy my company for the day while I enjoy yours," he grinned and then she smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Another ensign, one that had thought he would surprise his friend by waking him up, soon realised that Nathan was not at home. _It's still early_, wondered William Noyce. _Where'd he go_? 

Bill walked around some more, then shrugged and jogged back to where yet another ensign, also of the same group, sat under a tree. Both of them were in jeans and a plain t-shirt. Spending a few years in an academy had not prepared them for the change from the seventies to the eighties and both would have stuck out like sore thumbs in the new 'fashion' that was out there.

"Do you see that guy," Scott Keller pointed out a young man about their age as he walked by the gate of the base.

Bill turned and stared, "Are you sure it's a guy?"

"Yeah, the girls have their underwear on top like the guys, so you can see their bras."

That was enough to make Bill sit and wait until a girl walked past. Scott wasn't joking, they were wearing their underwear on top of their clothes. "What the Hell happened to the world?" he wondered.

"They call it 'punk'," answered Scott, ever the sociable one, who likely did ask why they were wearing what they were. "Hey, at least its not grunge."

"What were we thinking," wondered Bill aloud, running his fingers through his hair. "I think I like grunge better. Have you heard what these kids are listening to?"

"I like it."

"You would."

Just then the bus stopped outside of the base and Nathan walked off the bus with a punk-dressed woman. They were laughing and chatting, and Bill and Scott stared in disbelief. "I don't believe it," said Scott. "Bridger strikes again... why does he have all the luck with women?"

The two walked up to Nathan and the young woman and Nathan said, "Hey, this is Janet. She takes sociology at the University. Janet, this is Bill and Scott."

She held out her hand and Bill shook her hand first. "Hi," he said, instantly unable to form a coherant thought.

Scott shook her hand and asked, "Is that a pink jacket?"

"It's actually fuschia," she answered. "It's the hottest color right now. Everyone is wearing it somewhere in their wardrobe."

The look on Scott's face was a priceless mix between incredible dismay and being completely stunned. It might have been Janet who laughed first, but soon they all were. Deciding that Nathan's apartment was the best sized to visit, they headed there first. Once reaching it, and when Nathan managed to unlock it, they headed in and milled in the living room. "Hey, it might not be much, but its an improvement over the bunks at the academy," Nathan sounded a bit put off.

"It's not that," pointed out Janet. "And while its clean... there is nothing of you in here."

_Nothing of me_? wondered Nathan looking around his spartan apartment. Well, it was rather devoid of pictures or anything. Actually it was downright boring, so he turned to her, "What would you suggest?"

* * *

The older gentlemen walked around to the podium, trying not to look too scared. It was one of his first times up there since being voted in as a Senator, and it was a position he never expected to have. He had been so surprised, but yet honoured, to be even asked to run for the vaulted position.

A few short moments later he stepped down from the podium, the speech made, his position clear. He turned to his assistant, "How do you think I did?"

"Very well, sir," she answered. "The one about the military having too much power was extremely well presented. But don't you think that will gain enemies?"

"Undoubtably, my dear, but it must be done."

* * *

Monday, June 4th, 1984

Nathan walked briskly into the offices on base. He was receiving word of what his next placing would be, and then getting leave for at least a few weeks. As he had managed to finish a bit early, the next tour would not be until August at the earliest.

He hoped, anyway, he was really getting to know Janet, and while he seriously doubted that he would ever be permenantly attached to her, and she to him, he still enjoyed her company. Since her semester was over, and she had no co-op this year, he was thinking of inviting her home for a week. She had never been any further West than the state border and his father was working in Chicago at the moment...

Nathan stood outside the Commander's door, and knocked twice briskly as he was expected. The door opened to reveal a petite blonde woman that was about his age, and also in uniform. Walking into the room and sharply saluting, Nathan stood at attention. "At ease, Ensign," said Commander Martinson. "Have you met Ensign Lexington Fisher?"

"No sir, I haven't," answered Nathan, looking at the blond woman closer, and she smiled back.

The smile was... a bit unnerving. He had never seen such an overtly meaning smile on a woman's face, and certainly not in uniform. "Then I see introductions are in order. "Ensign Fisher, this is Ensign Nathan Bridger," said Martinson. "Ensign Bridger is due to go on a very long leave once he recieves his posting."

"A pleasure, Ensign," Fisher's voice had somewhat of a purr in it, but it was so subtle he was almost convinced that he hadn't heard it.

"Likewise," he kept his voice neutral, but not too dismissing, he might want to look her up if Janet and he did not last....

"Well, then, I won't keep you, Nathan," said Martinson. "You are assigned to the USS Aegis. Unfortunatelly, or fortunately, the Aegis is also in dry dock until early August, so you have leave officially until July 25th. I hope you enjoy your leave."

"Thank you sir, I fully intend to," answered Nathan, keeping his glee secretly under the surface.

A month and a half of leave had its uses...

* * *

"Six weeks?" Bill hit the roof. "Why the Hell do you get six weeks and I only get two weeks?"

"Your ship isn't in for repairs," answered Nathan later. "You think Janet might want to come with me to visit my Dad for a week? She's never seen Chicago before..."

Bill was still fuming, "You aren't from Chicago!"

"No, but his Dad is there on a contract for a year," pointed out Scott, in between mouthfuls of burger.

The three sat in the one place that their budgets would always allow, and where, quite frankly, that the staff were so used to seeing them that their order usually was waiting before they actually ordered it - McDonalds.

Nathan picked at what was left of his fries. "Seriously though, you think she would go for it?"

"Why, you like her that much?" asked Bill, a bit defensively.

"Yeah..." Nathan admitted. "I don't know if I like her enough to marry, actually, I don't see us married at all... But as even her friend, I'd like her to at least see Chicago. I don't even have to sleep with her. Just to see her face when she steps off the plane will be worth it."

Picking up on his friend's discomfiture, he said, "Bill, is there something you would like to say?"

"Yeah, she is the sweetest woman, the greatest sense of humour, and you don't like her enough to... to..."

"Do the horizontal mambo with," finished the ever blunt Scott.

Bill gestured wordlessly, but the meaning was clear as what Scott said was what Bill meant. Nathan blinked in surprise, then his eyes narrowed, "Bill, do you like Janet?"

"Dammit, I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Bill. "Yes, I like her. I find her incredibly hot. I want to pick her up, take her to my apartment and..."

"And you really don't need to finish that," Scott cut in. "In fact, please don't, unlike you two who inhale their food I am still eating."

The other two laughed at their friend who was an incrediblely slow eater compared to the two of them. It was nice to actually be able to sit down and relax in just their civilian clothes. To not have to be on their best behaviour in order to not embarass the uniform.

* * *

Not the fastest paced chapter in the world, but I think it was okay. Please review and let me know what you think of this!

Yes, I went with the idea that Wendy is Nathan's neice (though obviously she hasn't been born yet, heck, Nathan has't even met Carol yet! So would you like him to at least meet his future wife in this fic? Review and let me know.)


	3. Chapter Two

I still have no idea where Annapolis Naval Academy is supposed to be, as this is where Nathan was supposed to get his Officer's Training. If anyone knows the answer, please tell me. This is why I'm changing the location shortly.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

June 5th, 1984

Nathan woke up the next morning, still obscenely early for someone who was supposed to be on vacation. Sitting up on the side of his bed, he sighed and ran a hand through his clipped hair. His mother was going to freak. She never liked the military to begin with and to see his hair so short would be one too visual clue of what he had decided to do in life.

He began to pack, deciding on taking the first two weeks off in Chicago with his Dad. It would give his hair time to grow itself in. There would be time to cut it later. Speaking of which, there was a certain young lady he still had to ask about coming with him for those two weeks. Sighing, knowing that Bill was going to be extremely upset with him, he finished packing and went to the phone and dialed her number.

It rang only twice and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, Jan, it's Nathan."

"Hi, Hi!" she greeted in her usual cheerful tone. "What's up?"

"Well, you know how you said you've never really been out of state, except to go to the University?" he asked, twisting his fingers in the phone cord, a really bad habit he had never been able to rid himself of. Likely, he would have to replace the cord before the next tour.

"Yeah... what of it?"

"Would you like to, uh, come with me to Chicago?" he asked, then nervously launched into the reasons why. "I swear I'd be a perfect gentleman, I remembered how you said you've never been there before..."

Silence greeted him.

"Look, you can come with me as just a friend if this makes you uncomfortable. Actually..." he trailed off, not really knowing how to put it without completely putting his foot in his mouth. "I would like to take you as a friend. Its only for a two weeks, shorter if you can't be there the entire..."

"No, Nathan, it's not that, it's sudden. Even as just friends? What kind of money do you roll in?" came her question.

"I kinda saved everything I made as a cadet," he answered. "Quite frankly, I had nothing to spend it on. What would I buy in a military dorm?"

That got the response he wanted when she laughed. "Good point. But I can't. Nathan, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't know you and going all the way to Chicago..."

"It's okay, I understand. I think I would answer the same way if I was in your shoes," he said. "Can I get you anything while I'm there?"

"Something decidedly Chicago?" she asked.

"Something definitely Chicago," he answered. "See you in a few weeks, Jan."

"Bye, Nate," came her answer and she hung up the phone.

Nathan put the handset back in the cradle and thought a moment. Well, he definitely knew that by the time he came back Bill would have won her over. Nathan would be single again, but, hey, there was that blonde ensign that had been eyeing him in Martinson's office. He sighed. He had liked Janet though. Shrugging he shouldered the luggage and walked from his apartment. Taking one last glance at the apartment that was now emptied of everything of his, he handed the key back over to the Property Manager and took the bus to the airport.

* * *

June 6th, 1984  
Chicago Airport

If the entire trip was like the start, it was going to be the worst vacation of his life.

He looked at his watch again, noted the time, and paced some more. He eyed the huge contraption that some rich dilettante toted around, and even spoke into. Nathan finally worked up the bravery to ask him, "What is that?"

"This? This is the Motorola Beta!" he answered as if that was supposed to be the answer. "What hole have you been in? It's called a mobile phone. Soon these babies are going to replace the home telephone."

"Really? Can you go anywhere with it?" asked Nathan, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, not everywhere. Only in some major cities. It's all the rage in LA and New York, and we're trying to get a network this far out, but who knows," he shrugged. "Right now those are the only places with a cellular network."

"No network, no phone?" asked Nathan, who thought, _Right, and those are going to replace the home telephone. Just like we're going to see who we talk to on the phone someday_... "How much would one cost?"

"Well, this one set me back twenty five hundred. But there are some more expensive than this..." that was enough to make Nathan's insides pucker, never mind how much one more expensive would be. "But those are Satellite phones, then again, they truly go _anywhere_."

_Finally_, thought Nathan as he saw his father walk into the lobby. "Nice meeting you... I hope you get your network..."

"Nice meeting you too."

Walking to the waiting car outside in the rain, Nathan asked his Dad, "What happened?"

"Traffic. I would have been here sooner," he answered. "Is that everything you've got?"

Nathan nodded and threw the luggage into the trunk of the car. Sitting in the passenger seat, he asked, "When the seminar end?"

"In two weeks, then I figured you and I could fly home for the remainder of your holiday," Daniel Bridger was a stern man, but usually that sternness was reserved for his students at MIT. "Have you spoken to your mother yet?"

"Yes," answered Nathan.

"She was rather hoping you would stick around until your birthday. That reminds me, Nate, when is your contract up with the Navy?"

"Say what?"

"When is the earliest you can return to civilian life?"

"In five years," he answered. "Why?"

"Well, one of the professors at the university is retiring soon, and he has your area of expertise. I was hoping you would take it. Then at least you would be close to home," after that point Nathan, while he heard every word, was in too much shock to really pay true attention to it. "He's planning to retire in two years, but if that is the soonest you can leave the Navy, and if you are interested, I can get him to stick around for a few more years."

"Teach? You want to teach at MIT?" Nathan asked in a stunned whisper.

Years ago, when he had actually cared about what they thought, he would have loved the prospect. Hell, it was tempting as it was. MIT was one of the top universities. Being a professor there gained a certain amount of prestige, and also an excellent pay cheque. But still he knew that now that he had felt the sting of salt water there was no going back. Ever.

Maybe.

* * *

A half an hour later, and much inane conversation later, Daniel Bridger parked the car at the curb and let the valet park it once Nathan and his luggage had been removed from the car. Downtown Chicago was as busy as ever. Today was no different as Nathan had to literally side step to avoid being pushed along the flow of pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk. He jogged up the steps to the entrance of the hotel and followed his father into the quiet within.

Five years was a long time to not see opulence, and while it was quiet, it was also extremely luxurious. Even the carpeting beneath his feet seemed to be made of cushions. "Don't stand out so much, Nathan. People are beginning to stare..." his father whispered in his ear.

"Dad, I'm in jeans and a t-shirt, holding a distinctly military style bag as my luggage with my name and serial number on it. I stand out just by walking in the door," came Nathan's ironic reply.

His father never seemed to hear, but that wasn't all that unusual for him. He followed him up to the concierge. Daniel said to the receptionist, "Good day, I need another room, preferably with adjacent to my own."

The receptionist took one look at Nathan and said, "Um, I'm not sure if your friend here meets our requirements...."

"My _son's_ name is Nathan Bridger, an ensign in the Navy. If he looks rough its because he just spent ten hours in Coach. Think about how you would look after that," pointed out his father coldly. "But he only needs a few hours sleep and he will fit in with whatever stringent policies you have."

She nodded, "Of course sir, we have a room opening this afternoon, of course if he needs rest we can arrange for him to have a room in the interim. Ensign, if you would sign here..."

Nathan signed the paper in front of him and she handed him a key. A bellhop grabbed his luggage and asked, "What room?"

Looking at the key, he answered, "Room 912."

"If you would follow me..." the bellhop began to move away, and he looked over at his father.

"I'm in room 1245 if you need me, son," Daniel waved him off. "I can see the bags under your eyes from here. Go on, take a nap. I'll come get you when your room is ready."

Nathan followed the bellhop to his room. After Nathan opened the door to the room, the bellhop followed him in and set his bag on the bed. Nathan already had ten dollars for him when he turned, and the bellhop smiled, "Hey, Ensign..."

"Yeah?"

"When you get up, there a neat bar down the street called Angelique's," the bellhop then left him to his own devices.

Nathan sighed, reflecting on the changes in life he had been forced to put up with, and moved the luggage bag from the bed to the floor. Flopping onto the still made bed, he resolutely closed his eyes, determined to get some sort of rest before he was called on by his father. He knew that it was rather hopeless as he was too wound up from the wait in the airport, and the flight itself. It was funny, come to think of it. He didn't mind the ships, nor even the cramped insides of a submarine, but _flying_ was enough to set his teeth on edge.

He could be very honest. He hated to fly. No matter what advances they had made to make the inside of those damnable things comfortable, he still hated them.

Sleep seemed to sneak up on him so fast that he wasn't aware that he had been asleep until he opened his eyes next and it was beginning to get dark. Twilight only changed Chicago so much as the streetlights never made it quite dark. Nathan sat on the edge of his bed and breathed in the quiet of his hotel room. That was one thing that never ceased to surprise him was how peaceful things were off base. Not that it wasn't quiet when it was time to be quiet. When the Base Commander called for quiet you could hear a pin drop clear across the base. But that wasn't peaceful. No, it was always in a state of readiness. Just in case some enemy dropped a bomb and they were called to action.

Here it was peaceful. No crises to attend to. No morning reveille that disturbed your sleep even if you were on leave. No hearing the sergeants ream out their new recruits. The noise here, if you could hear it in the sound-absorbing insulation of the hotel, was of a much more carefree type.

He swallowed, knowing that sometimes, the former had to be called to protect the latter so it could even exist, but it didn't mean he had to like the arrangement.

Which led him to the pondering of the offer that his father had made.

To leave the service to go to that peaceful life, one of learning and of teaching, was extremely tempting.

Reading the clock on the wall, he stood up, knowing that shortly his father would be coming to get him as his room would be ready, and for supper. Nathan stretched his lean muscles and smoothed out the worst of the rumples and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. When he was satisfied that he had made himself presentable, he rang his father. It only took two rings for the man to pick it up. "Dammit, Deanna, I'm expecting my son to call. I'll call you later."

Nathan hung up, not sure what to say to that, breathing hard. There could be a million reasons why his father would cursing out a woman for calling too often. Many legitimate reasons. But only one seemed to stick in his mind right now, and every instinct cried that it was the one.

He ran to the bathroom and was violently ill at the realization that his father was cheating on his wife.

* * *

A half an hour later, his father helped him settle into his hotel room. "... and I hope you brought something somewhat dressy other than a dress uniform. There is a black tie dance at the university."

Nathan only listened with half an ear.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, black tie thing at university. No, I don't have anything other than my dress uniform," he answered. "I guess I could rent something..."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. You could always meet your future colleagues at a less formal function. I could introduce them to you," Daniel continued on as if Nathan had already accepted his offer. "I can't wait, really. Father and son working together. It will make your mother really happy."

"Well, I kind of depleted my funds, so I don't think I can afford a tux, Dad. I think... I will see the sights."

Daniel stood up from the unpacking and said, "See the sights? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am," answered Nathan.

"Okay, if that's what you want. See you in the morning."

With that his father left him to his own devices, going to his own room through the adjoining door between them.

Nathan walked out of his hotel room and locked the door. He was dressed in a clean set of jeans and a new denim shirt. In truth, he could have afforded to buy a tux, but he really didn't feel up to being sociable. Not around his father. He walked down the stairs as the elevator, he knew, was one place where he was sure to run into 'Deanna'. He walked out of the lobby and into the street where it was only lit by streetlights. Thinking of a place of where he could go, he thought back to where the bellhop told him of.

He turned and walked up the sidewalk to the bar called Angelique's. Pushing open the door he wasn't sure what to expect. Once he was in he was relieved to see that it was one of those quiet, clean, pub style bars. Where the food was probably really good too. A family restaurant by day and bar after eight o'clock. Those type were Nathan's favorites as he liked to eat more than he liked to drink. The only thing was having something to wash it all down with.

Deciding, since he had missed dinner, lunch, and earlier he had thrown up everything he had, he was more hungry than thirsty. He slid into a booth table and grabbed the menu to see what they had. Opening the leather bound menu, he looked over the after eight selection.

His mouth began to water almost instantly. Almost immediately, a pretty blonde woman that had to only just barely be old to vote, he said, "I'll have the Mozza Burger with the mushrooms... and the cheese sticks."

"Hungry?" she asked.

"You could say that."

"Anything to drink?"

That took a moment. "Coke, for now."

She wrote it down, giving him an odd look. "I want something in my stomach first," he answered. "I missed two meals today. Putting a beer on top of an empty stomach is a bad mistake..."

A pleasant and soft laugh greeted him, "I'll put that on anyway, if you want it, and bring it later. Can I see your ID?"

He fished out his Navy identification. She looked at it and said, "Don't take this the wrong way, Ensign Bridger, but you really don't look twenty-three."

"I get that a lot," he said as she gave him his identification back.

"Yeah, well, I get a lot of kids who try to make themselves look older. Only you are a Hell of a lot more responsible," she winked. "I knew, but the law requires I check."

"What gave me away?"

"Food first, then maybe the beer, and only one beer. Kids try to overdo it."

He laughed thinly, remembering his own fake ID he had when he turned nineteen. Only then he technically could have snuck past the North border into Ontario where the legal age was nineteen. Or Quebec where it was still only eighteen. Ontario was closer though. She left to put in his order and came back with his glass of Coca Cola. He sipped it to keep his stomach from growling up the storm it was.

When she came back, he had worked up the nerve to ask her name. "Well, since you know mine, can I have the privilege of knowing yours?" he asked.

"Angelique. My Dad owns the place and named it after me, thinking that the name of his only daughter would make a better name for a pub than his own," she said. "I have a brother in the Navy, maybe you know him, David Morin.

"What rank?"

"Oh, the same as you," she answered. "He's a bit ahead of you though. He serves on the _Aegis_, before it had to go in for repairs," she said, and then she noted his reaction. "You do know him!"

"Actually, not yet, I'm just been assigned to the _Aegis_, and I'll ship out when it is out of drydock," he answered. "Maybe I'll meet him then."

She nodded in understanding, and then she went back to work. Nathan reflected on his incredible luck. She was a really nice girl, if she was his age then a really nice woman. That was what he hated the most about the age he was right now. He couldn't date too many years behind him, anything under seventeen. Not that he wanted to, and he mentally shuddered. Too much older and people looked at you funny too.

Idly, he wondered how old she was, but he didn't have the bravery to ask her right now. Then again, there was her brother.

When his food arrived he practically dove into it, not looking up until he finished his Coke and she brought him beer. By then, all but a few of the cheese sticks had been devoured. After they were gone, he sipped at his beer to allow the food to settle. He enjoyed the peace and quiet for awhile, then boredom set in. Paying for his bill, and leaving a sizable tip for Angelique. Exiting the bar, he noticed that it was starting to get late.

It was in the walk that he noticed how very quiet things had got and an instinct told him to walk faster. So he did, but not so fast as to attract attention. If anything the pace was normal for a young navy officer; brisk.

He arrived at the lobby of the hotel and breathed a sigh of relief when out of the corner of his eye he noticed that an older gentlemen was being accosted across the street. His young assistant had managed to escape and was running his way, but one of the thieves started to run after her.

Deciding he didn't like those odds, Nathan stepped into the streetlight so that the chasing thief saw him clearly. The young woman ran past him and said, "Thank you, but the Senator..."

That settled it.

It was his duty to protect members of the Senate if at all possible. The thief came up to him, "Hey, just move along. Nothin' to see."

"I don't think so, asshole," answered Nathan.

The other man made a clumsy punch, and it was almost too easy for Nathan to clip him under the chin with a well aimed upper cut. The thief went down like a sack of potatoes, and he ran to help the elder Senator. By then the other thieves had saw the little display.

Counting three, and one with a knife, Nathan skidded to a stop a few feet away from them. "Let him go," he ordered, copying Professor Martinson's tone when he was chewing out some hapless cadet.

Just the tone was enough to give them pause and the Senator blinked in surprise that the lanky young man could possess such an authoritive tone. "Cop!" one cried.

"He's no cop, got no uniform," said the one with the knife, obviously the leader. "Get him."

A short side kick took out the knee of the first one, but Nathan had to fall back momentarily to size up the much larger second one. Speed was definitely going to count in this one. Nathan darted past him, and before he could turn, kicked the back of his knee. When that brought the brute down a circle kick to his head finished. Now it was just him and the man with the knife.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll slit his throat," said the last thief.

_Great, a hostage situation to finish the night_, thought Nathan sarcastically. But he didn't move any closer. How he handled this would determine whether or not the older man lived. "Fine, I won't come any closer. But sooner or later you're going to get tired of holding that knife to his throat," Nathan allowed some of his ire to show through.

"Yeah, you're no cop, or else you would be a lot more friendly," said the thief.

"I would have read you your rights too," pointed out Nathan. "If I were a cop. And you're right, I'm not."

"Some sort of hero?" the thief sneered.

"No, a man doing his duty as a Navy Officer," answered Nathan.

For a moment the thief was put off balance. That second was all he needed as he bull rushed him into the wall, freeing the Senator. "Go! Get out of here!" shouted Nathan.

The thief was back on his feet, and they circled each other. Nathan idly wondered where Chicago's finest were. A good ten minutes had gone by and they had not shown up. He didn't even hear sirens. The thief darted forward towards Nathan and just barely managed to open a cut in his upper arm. Nathan countered with a straight punch to the other's chest. The thief gasped for air, and Nathan twisted his arm up behind his back and immobilized him on the ground, kicking away the knife.

Finally he heard sirens and a car stopped not too far away. The police officer came up and, since Nathan had him pinned, only had to cuff the thief while reading him his rights. After the three were in the back of the car, the officer said, "That's a nasty cut. You see to it."

An ambulance, undoubtably called at the same time of the police, arrived and Nathan walked towards it after giving his statement. The other police officer, the partner of the first, was getting a statement from the young woman and the Senator. "...And he's the young man who saved our lives," finished the Senator, pointing at Nathan.

"Thank you, Senator," said the officer. "Have you given your statement yet, sir?"

"Yes, your partner has it," answered Nathan.

"Your name?"

"Ensign Nathan Bridger of the US Navy," answered Nathan.

"Thank you, Ensign," said the officer and she left to join her partner.

After the ambulance attendant saw to the, luckily, shallow wound on his arm, the Senator said, "Thank you, Ensign, for saving us. Bridger was it?"

"Yes sir," answered Nathan with a crisp salute.

The Senator returned the salute then offered his hand. Nathan shook it, "Senator James O'Connor."

The assistant shook his hand as well, "Carol Smith."

"Ensign, are you staying at this hotel?" asked the Senator.

"Yes sir," answered Nathan, followed the Senator into the lobby.

"Enough of that. I owe you my life. James, I insist," O'Connor made a resolute gesture with his hand when Nathan made a motion of refusal. "So long as I can call you Nathan..."

"Of course, sir, uh, James," Nathan answered, stumbling over the change.

_Man, the guys are never going to believe I'm on first name basis with a Senator_! Nathan marveled. The Senator walked right up to the front desk, and then he asked, "Are you staying with anyone, Nathan?"

"No, only my Dad, but he has his own room adjacent to mine," Nathan was puzzled by the question.

"I'd like a suite set up for my friend here," said the Senator to the shocked looking concierge.

He was so stunned that he never thought to even say anything. The Senator regarded his new friend in amusement. He knew that if he had asked the young man if he would like a suite, he would have flatly refused, thanking _James_ for the offer as if James didn't owe him his life. So the surprise did it for him. Nathan was in too much shock to refuse, and by the time his brain started working again, he would have been asleep and awake in the morning in the different room.

The bellhop and Carol followed Nathan to his room where he unlocked the door. He packed his things into the luggage and allowed the bellhop to carry it as Carol showed him to the elevator. Putting a key into the lock on the elevator, the elevator doors closed and it began to go up. Nathan swallowed and turned to Carol. "I've never been in a suite before..." he said. "Okay, maybe once. But it wasn't me staying in it."

It was one of his best friends, Geoffrey Harpe, that had rented the suite once to visit Nathan at Annapolis. But she didn't need to know that. "Then you should enjoy it, sir," she said.

"I was just doing my duty..." he tried again.

"That may be," she conceded. "But you could have simply called the police. You didn't have to intervene. And that particular duty only applies when you are in uniform, not on leave as you obviously are."

Nathan had no response to that as it was true.

Carol tipped the bellhop, and then helped Nathan settle in. "How long are you staying in Chicago?" she asked.

"A week to visit my Dad," answered Nathan.

"Then this will be your home for a week," she said. "Then are you returning to duty?"

"No, I have a six-week leave," explained Nathan. "My ship is in for repairs."

"I see. Then where are you going?"

Nathan turned to stare at the woman and she made a placating gesture with her hands, "Just curious. The Senator will pay for first class tickets to your chosen destination..."

"He doesn't have to..."

"He owes his life to you, as do I," her voice was sharp. "Live with those consequences. Good night, Ensign Bridger."

She left him alone then and he went to the large picture window to look out at the fantastic view of the city scape. He was on the second to top floor in a fully loaded suite, granted not a presidential suite, but a suite nonetheless. Nathan went into the bedroom and lay down on the softer bed. Kicking off his shoes and socks, and most of his clothes, he fell asleep under the down covers.


	4. Chapter Three

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

June 7th, 1984

For once in his life since joining the Navy, Nathan's waking process took a long time as he languished in a half wakeful, half sleeping state of mind. The sun was coming through the heavy velvet drapes...

...Velvet? Since when could he afford a room with such luxuries?

Nathan sat bolt upright in bed as the previous night's activities caught up with him. James O'Conner. Carol. His father. He let himself fall suddenly back into the feather pillows as the rarely seen hedonistic side of him demanded he luxuriate a bit longer. After all, he was on leave. He had saved a senator's life. He closed his eyes and drew in one long breath, wondering for a moment what it would like to have money like this. To be able to drop the amount of cash without a second thought required to keep up a life such as the Senator, and Geoff's.

Finally he sat up on the side of the bed and stretched.

Breakfast was becoming a need, and Nathan tapped his stomach to stop the growling. Well, he had enough money in his own pocket to at least afford breakfast and he called the room service. "Room service?" came a pleasant voice on the other end.

"Hi, I'd like breakfast brought up to my room. Just a simple breakfast, toast, maybe an egg. Coffee..." Nathan's stomach growled again. "Definitely coffee."

"And your room?"

Nathan looked at the key of the room he was now in, "P-3"

"Ah, Ensign Bridger," the voice sounded even cheerier. "I'll have that charged to the account..."

"Actually, I have cash..."

"Oh no, sir, I am under the strictest order from Senator O'Conner himself that you are to have a full breakfast charged to his own account," came the cheerful voice. "So eggs, toast, coffee, anything else?"

"Ah no thank you, that will be all," answered Nathan as he hung up the phone.

Oh man. Everything charged to the Senator's account? A knock sounded at the door adjoining the two rooms, and Nathan opened it. Carol, looking decidingly better for a shower and clean clothing, stood there. "The Senator would like you to join him for brunch."

Brunch with a Senator... Nathan looked over at the clock and saw that it was a very late eleven hundred. "Sure," he answered. "Can I grab a shower and a change of clothes?"

"Of course," she answered. "Informal brunch, Ensign. I doubt the Senator will feel up to anything more after last night."

"Okay, thanks for the warning," Nathan said, and she nodded and walked back into the Senator's suite.

Nathan closed his door most of the way and walked into the bathroom. What he saw there was enough to start the 'oh man-ing' all over again. A hot tub, large shower stall with brass... brass!... showerhead and handles. Everything a well to do hotel would have and more. Sighing, he had his shower, shave, ablutions, and then, while toweling his hair with a towel he walked back into the bedroom portion of the suite.

He stopped dead as Carol stood there as she went through his clothes. She turned and said, "I took the liberty of sending your clothes to be cleaned and pressed. I took note of your size and had a set of new ones sent up. I would suggest trying them on."

For a moment Nathan was speechless. Then he remembered that all he had on for said clothes was the towel, and he was using it on his hair. "Ah, thanks," he managed.

Pointing to where those new clothes, while casual and informal, even comfortable looking, would cost him a month in pay, she said, "Breakfast will be up in five minutes."

Or less, came a lewder thought to his mind as the petite blonde Carol was attractive. He clamped that thought down before something _did_ react. With a slight nod, she left the room and, hopefully, this time back to the Senator's room. Nathan dressed in the black jeans that were still crisp and new, and the plain turtleneck and denim shirt. Well, at least she had picked clothing he would wear...

He combed his hair and cleaned his teeth, then walked into the Senator's suite. He was a bit surprised by the flurry of activity. The Senator looked up and smiled. He too, after a night's sleep, a shower, and some fresh clothing looked drastically different. O'Conner came over to him smiling and shook his hand, "And here is my rescuer!"

Putting an arm around Nathan's slim shoulders he pulled him into the center of the activity, "Nathan, I would like you to meet Senator Hank Ferrell. Hank, this is Ensign Nathan Bridger. This young man, if he keeps up this kind of work on duty as he does off, is going places."

"Ensign," Farrell shook his hand. "Fine work, son. From how James described you I expected taller and more meat on your bones. But I expect we will work on that during brunch."

Brunch with two Senators.

"Thank you sir," seemed to be the safest answer, then probably just to spite him, Nathan's stomach growled.

* * *

Daniel Bridger was about to go insane. If he had checked for messages at the desk he would have perhaps had found out that his son was in a better room than either would have afforded even if they had pooled their resources. But he had not checked his messages.

So he searched frantically for his son.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself," said his secretary. "How old is he? Twenty two, twenty three?"

"Twenty-three, and he doesn't even turn that until November," answered Bridger as he half ran to the old set of rooms.

He knocked on the door and a woman a bit taller than him answered the door, "Yes?"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my son... he went missing last night."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! How can I help you?" she asked, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Well, he and I were staying in separate rooms, and they were supposed to be these ones the night before last, and even last night. However, I can't find him anywhere and the new set of rooms are rented now too," answered Bridger.

She narrowed her eyes, "Just how old is your son?"

"Twenty-three in November," Daniel took out a picture of Nathan and showed it to her. "His name is Nathan Bridger, and I am really worried about him."

She shook her head, alarm over, "No, I'm sorry, I haven't seen him. Check the front desk they might know what happened there."

The door closed in Dr. Daniel Bridger's face and he turned to his secretary, "Well, I guess we should check the front desk...."

* * *

The entire night had gone from bad to worse in Terry's estimation. A simple mugging that was supposed to turn into a double assassination had gone terribly wrong and he now sat in a holding cell downtown. To add insult to injury his left wrist was broken from where that little bastard had interfered and _stepped_ on it.

If he ever found out that nosy bugger's name he was going to kill him.

First, he had to find a way to get out of jail.

* * *

Nathan was actually enjoying his brunch once he had gotten past the two Senators and saw them as two fellow men who were just as hungry as he was. Farrell was actually interesting to talk to and had served in the Navy at one point. O'Conner, while never in the military, seemed to have a scientific side to him that Nathan could respect.

Farrell finally looked at his watch and said, "Gentlemen, while I liked staying here and talking to you... Nathan, don't give up on the Navy. We could use more men like you. James, a pleasure as always."

When Farrell was gone James leaned back and said, "Senator Farrell is a smooth talker, isn't he?"

"Excuse me," Nathan choked.

"Oh, not saying he's not a good man... but like us all, he's definitely a politician..." James shrugged almost helplessly. "A good contact to have, Nathan, is all I am saying. But I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw one of those jeeps."

He looked over to Carol, "What is my schedule like today?"

"You have a conference about the mugging, sir, at 1:25pm," she answered. "That is slated to be for a half hour. Then at 2:05pm you have a meeting with Dr. Mackenzie. At three a fax will be coming in about that bill you want to put through."

"Thank you Carol," O'Conner looked at the time. "Jesus! It's 1:15 now."

Nathan got up from the table, "I'll just take off for a bit..."

"Oh no, if I have to be at this damnable conference, my boy, so do _you_..."

* * *

... Which was how Daniel found his son.

Daniel was about to go insane, and was about to reach the front desk, when the elevator pinged and the doors slid open to reveal Nathan. He would have walked up to his son but then he saw the Senator with him and the bodyguards around them both. For a moment it was all Dr. Bridger could do was stare at the utterly unbelievable sight his son made. Someone, obviously with some taste, had dressed his son he felt his son should be dressed.

Nathan was, while not in jeans and a t-shirt, informally dressed in a pair of dress pants and a plain shirt. Over this plain shirt was a casual jacket and a warm fall jacket. Daniel knew that Nathan would have never been able to afford the label he was wearing, so figured it was the Senator's bill, with the fashion plate secretary's doing. The Senator, whose name slipped Bridger's mind at the moment, leaned close to Nathan as if sharing a private joke and his son even smiled.

Daniel went straight up to his room and turned on the television set to CNN, knowing that shortly his son would likely appear on it and explain what in Hell was going on...

* * *

...Terry Deschamps watched as CNN flipped to a local story, and there was the interference on national television...

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Nathan Bridger?" came one middle-classman as he pointed to the TV mounted just behind the bar.

Bill Noyce and Scott Kellar turned instantly to the TV and Bill yelled at the bartender, "Hey, turn this up!"

The bartender reached over so the entire bar could hear what had happened to one of the regulars now...

* * *

"Hey, Geoff, is that not your best friend with Senator O'Conner?" asked Monica Hill as she pointed to the large screen TV in the living room.

Geoffrey Harpe pretended to not notice, and continued his assault on her exposed breast. "I don't know, is it?"

Grabbing the remote in between moans, she turned up the volume, "Last night, Navy Ensign Nathan Hale Bridger saved the life of Senator James O'Conner."

Harpe nearly choked on his own tongue as he sat bolt upright and turned to watch the TV. Monica sat up in disgust, but watched with him anyway. It was her own fault for pointing it out anyway.

* * *

Nathan shifted his weight imperceptibly under the attention. As he knew it would, the cameras turned to him and reporters were asking awkward questions. James stepped away from the microphone and let Nathan step up to it. "I did what was necessary. I did what anyone else would do. I knew that the police couldn't get there in time so I..." he shrugged. "I was well trained and all I did was use it."

He stepped back quickly and Carol looked on with more than a little bit of curiosity, whispered, "Modest, aren't we?"

"It's the truth," he maintained, his voice also in a whisper.

* * *

Harpe turned off the TV, open mouthed in shock. Trust Nathan to truly stick his nose where he probably would get him killed. He stood up suddenly, knocking Monica to the floor. He never even noticed. _I've got to get to Chicago_... he thought frantically. _Nathan is going to get eaten alive... He's too innocent... He can't handle this kind of intrigue_...

Even if he didn't know what he was already caught up in, Geoff was going to make sure that he would swiftly get out of it. Although, knowing Nathan, he would likely dive even further into it. There was a heroic streak to Nathan Bridger a mile wide. Harpe had often tried to convince him of the futility of such a streak but he wouldn't listen.

Monica stood and pulled her angora sweater down to cover her breasts and middle. "I take it the fun's over?" came her acidic voice.

"Get out," was his answer. "And take this thing with you."

She turned up her nose and grabbed her bra before storming out.

* * *

Nathan practically collapsed into the armchair in his suite after the news conference. Carol had escorted him back, though O'Conner remained at the embassy. He looked up as she handed him a drink and said, "I hope I don't have to do that very often in my life."

She shrugged as she sat down in an opposing chair. "If it is any consolation, he says that after every conference," Carol looked over to the blinking phone and picked it up. "I see. Does he have proof? Very well, let him in."

Carol walked over to the door and Nathan closed his eyes for a second. A moment later someone sat across from him and he opened his eyes. His father sat there, and his assistant stood behind the chair. "Hi Dad," said Nathan.

"Nathan..." for a moment Daniel looked as if he was trying to find words. "Nathan Hale Bridger... if you ever scare me like that again..."

"I swear I didn't plan this," answered Nathan wearily.

"I gathered that from the news," came Daniel's dry answer. "Did the Bridger heroics have to continue in you, Nathan? Did you really have to take after your grandfather _that_ much?"

A grin escaped him, "Hey, one of had to. You got the brains, I got the nose for adventure."

A pained expression, a wince, was Daniel's response. Then the phone began to blink again. Carol picked it up, stiffened, and said, "Are you sure?"

A moment later she sighed and said, "Very well, he has one visitor, may as well make it another one. What? There are three of them? Hang on a second."

Nathan realized that she was looking at him, "Sir, do you know a Mr. Harpe, a Mr. Noyce, and a Mr. Keller?"

Running his fingers through his hair, and ignoring his father's chuckles, he answered, "Yeah, they're my three stooges. Let them up, I know them. Jeez, how the Hell did they get here?"

And why were they all here was another question he wanted an answer to. Daniel stood and walked over to the bar, "I think if they are going to be here, I am going to need a drink to handle them all in one room."

"Who are they?" asked Carol, concerned.

"Well, Geoffrey Harpe I grew up with. Trust me, if he showed up he can afford his own penthouse suite, and while he's at it let him pay for the other two," answered Nathan. "William Noyce and Scott Keller I met in the Academy. You could say..."

"...That they are his back up," answered Daniel. "I called William and Scott. Geo... I assume he found out on the news. I had a feeling that this mugging was not random."

They all looked at Daniel, including Carol, who now was even more concerned, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, remember what you said on the news conference," pointed out Daniel. "You were not very far from the entrance of the hotel, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, where was the doorman? Sleeping on duty?" asked Daniel.

"No," answered Nathan, remembering. "He let us in as soon as we reached the doors, which means he saw everything, but did nothing to prevent it."

"Exactly. So why did he not call the police as soon as he observed the fight?" Daniel took a sip of the drink. "When you called them, my dear, that was the first it had been reported. If not for Nathan you would not be standing here right now."

Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, "My God, it was planned."

A knock on the door distracted her, and she went to answer it. Before she did, Nathan caught her wrist. "Everyone at that door is suspect now, Carol. Anyone could be there."

"But your friends..."

"If this person is powerful enough to plan an attack on a Senator, then they know enough about me that they could get three more thugs off the street, dress them up, and have them masquerade as my friends," answered Nathan, then another thought struck him. "Which means I'm on their hit list now too."

She looked out the peephole, and then let him look out, he laughed. "But as luck would have it, it's actually them."

He opened the door and motioned them in. Harpe walked in and politely greeted Nathan's father and his assistant. The other two ogled for a moment, then Scott said, "Wow, Nate, can I save a Senator too?"

Closing the door he asked, "Okay, Geoff I can see getting here this fast. How in Hell did you two get here."

Both of them pointed to Harpe, who merely shrugged. "That answers how, anyway," he sighed and turned to Geoffrey. "But why?"

"Nathan, how much experience do you have in the political arena?" asked Geoffrey.

"None, but I'm not running for office either."

"That does not make any difference. You have meddled in it," answered Geoffrey. "By now I think you know that whomever is after the Senator will likely be after you too. Likely this is a political enemy who sees outright assassination as an easier solution to a very political problem. Or perhaps kill the savior..."

Daniel made a choking sound, "Good lord, I hadn't thought of that."

"Neither did I," conceded Nathan. "I knew I was likely a target, but to embarrass the Senator by killing me instead. That's cold."

Geoffrey shrugged as if that was a minor issue, "So goes political intrigue."

He walked over to the phone and dialed the front desk, "Yes, I would like a suite big enough to house me and two of my friends. Harpe. Now would be nice. My credit rating? Look up Harpe. H-A-R-P-E. Yes, I can hold, but not for very long."

A moment later he smiled and said, "I expected it would not take very long to look up. Ah, yes, that will be fine. Indeed? Well, that is even better, I am standing in Nathan's suite right now. Yes, yes thank you."

He hung up the phone and sat down. "They are bringing up three keys to my suite. I expected that Will and Scott have no lodging, and if you need back up it would better to have it close by," Geoffrey said as if he did this everyday. Carol could only stare.

"Harpe, as in Reginald and Amalie," she said. "I thought I knew you from somewhere."

He inclined his head, "My parents, yes."

"Geoffrey is one of my son's more... affluent friends," said Daniel. "I was surprised when he brought him home for a sleep over one night. He had sleepwear that would have paid off my car."

"Not that expensive!" defended Harpe, turning a bright red and Daniel grinned. "You're teasing me again."

"But it's _so_ easy..."

"Dad, please," came Nathan's voice.

But Carol had a smile on her face, "I think that's wonderful that you two get along so well. So many richer parents are too snotty to let their children associate with children who are not."

Geoffrey snorted, "And Nathan was a charmer. My mother fell head over heels for him the first time she met him. She's so proud of him right now you would think that he was her son too."

"My mom likes you," answered Nathan.

After that Nathan checked the door before Carol answered it. After coming back into the room, she handed Geoff, William and Scott their keys. "I am still not sure why you came. We could get guards..."

"...Yeah, but would they protect Nathan?" asked Noyce. "I have no doubt the Senator would be protected."

A short nod was her answer. "There is that. You are quite correct to assume that even if we got guards they would likely not be as diligent in protecting Ensign Bridger."

"So, who would attack the Senator?" asked Scott once they had finished recapping what had happened during the attack.

Carol shook her head. "I don't know."

"Let's start on his platform," said Nathan. "Is there any bills he wishes to put through that would have opposition?"

Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "All bills have opposition."

"Exactly," said Nathan. "So what does Senator O'Conner want that the others don't? Once we know that we have our starting point."

hey all thought for awhile. Around five the door to the ajacent suite opened to admit the Senator himself. He was, to say the least surprised to find four young men, and one older man, in a conference while Carol helplessly looked on. "What is going on?" he asked.

They all looked up, and the elder said, "Trying to figure out who would attack you."

Carol explained, "Senator, this is Nathan's father, Dr. Daniel Bridger, his assistant Monica St. Jean. Clockwise from Nathan is Ensign William Noyce, Ensign Scott Keller, and Mr. Geoffrey Harpe. Ensigns Kellar and Noyce, and Mr. Harpe are staying in the suite next to you. Dr. Bridger is staying in a room here in the hotel, as is his assistant. They have come up with an interesting explanation of what truly happened during the mugging..."

"...And?" prompted O'Conner.

"I think they're right," she answered.


End file.
